I'll be your nightmare
by Nilou Inen
Summary: Fanfiction Hermione Granger / Severus Snape. SPOILER du tome 1 à 6 de la saga Harry Potter. Hermione est en septième année à Poudlard. Après leur victoire de la Grande Guerre, tout le monde semble avoir oublié les "Jours de ténèbre", mais Hermione devra encore affronter ses démons. Est-elle prête à recevoir l'aide de l'homme qui la répugne ?
1. Prologue

_Hey ! Alors voilà, comme il faut bien commencer un jour, première fanfiction !  
Il y a quelques mois je me suis complètement replongée dans l'unives d'Harry Potter, livres et films confondus. Mais voilà, je ne supporte pas de devoir dire adieu à ce monde magique, alors je triche un peu... Il s'agit d'une histoire Hermione Granger / Severus Snape (oui parce que Snape c'est tellement plus stylé).  
Je m'inspire bien sur de celles que j'ai lues sur le sujet, mais j'essaie de respecter au mieux le caractère des personnages tels que JK Rolling les décrit.  
Le prologue est assez noir, ce ne sera pas le cas de toute la fanfic, mais il met assez bien dans le contexte. Alors voilà, je vous le met en ligne, et si j'ai des retours positfs je publierai la suite.  
J'espère sincèrement que cette histoire va vous plaire, et sur ce, bonne lecture ! _

**Prologue**

De la glace autour de ses doigts. L'air qui se fait rare. Elle ne peut plus respirer. Elle ne connait que trop bien cette sensation. Mais cette fois elle est prête à abandonner. Elle n'a plus d'espoir, elle ne veut plus ressentir. Elle voit d'un oeil vide cette masse informe et sombre s'avancer vers elle. Elle ne bouge pas. Tout est fini. Pourquoi s'accrocher ?

"Non, lui souffle une petite voix, tu es une Gryffondor, tu n'abandonnes pas."

Elle rit. D'un rire sans joie, sans vie.

"Sois courageuse."

Mais n'est-il pas courageux d'accepter la mort, au lieu de s'abandonner à une vie de misère, sans aucune joie ? Au moins là-haut elle sera en paix. Elle n'entendra plus son meilleur ami la supplier de ne pas l'abandonner, elle ne verra plus ses grands yeux pâles l'implorer du regard, avant que... Non. Elle ferme les yeux devant l'image qui s'offre pour la centième fois à elle, et elle peut presque sentir le souffle du détraqueur sur ses paupières. Rien ne peut plus la sauver de ses tourments. Elle doit y mettre fin. Personne ne saurait la guérir. Personne sauf...

"NON ! Je ne veux RIEN de lui !"

Deux yeux d'un noir impérieux et d'une profondeur abyssale lui apparaissent. Elle les fixe, elle les reconnait. Une lueur de haine s'anime alors dans ses pupilles et une boule se forme au bas de son ventre.

"Non. Pas lui."

Mais déjà elle sent son corps se réchauffer et se redresser. Son souffle se fait plus régulier tandis que ces yeux continuent de la fixer. Elle ne peut détacher son regard, comme si toute sa force émanait de ces deux yeux brillants. A ce moment, son désir de vengeance reprend le contrôle. Elle sait qu'elle ne doit pas mourir. Pas maintenat. Pas avant qu'IL paie. Il ne lui faut que quelques secondes pour attrapper sa baguette coincée dans sa poche avant droite et la diriger sur le détraqueur, les yeux toujours rivés sur les deux pupilles brillantes, en murmurant entre ses lèvres "Spero Patronum".

La sensation de chaleur s'intensifie. C'est fini, le détraqueur est parti. Mais ces yeux-là continuent de la fixer intensément. Elle ne peut détacher son regard, comme si ce contact était la seule chose à la maintenir debout.

Puis d'un coup, ses paupières se ferment violemment, comme si quelqu'un l'avait obligée à baisser les yeux. Elle ne sent plus le sol sous ses pieds et a l'impression que tout son corps bascule, sans pouvoir l'en empêcher.

A son réveil, sa tête lui semble horriblement lourde. Elle ouvre doucement les yeux, mais ne distingue qu'un gris sombre s'étalant autour d'elle. Quelques battements de paupières rendent plus nette sa vision, qui s'attarde sur un plafond fissuré. Elle tente de tourner sa tête à gauche mais se ravise en sentant poindre à l'arrière de son crane une douleur étourdissante. Un cri lointant lui parvient. Plus précautionneusement, elle se redresse et réprime un grognement lorsqu'elle sent son épaule craquer. Elle regarde droit devant elle, puis des deux côtés. Ce sont les mêmes murs de pierre qui l'entourent depuis des mois. Elle est toujours dans sa cellule.

Doucement, les images de la veille lui reviennent en mémoire, la visite de McNair, les Détraqueurs, le visage d'Harry, les yeux de...

"Lui. Bien sur, ça ne peut être que lui".

Elle retrousse les lèvres en un rictus d'exaspération.

Pour la énième fois il lui a sauvé la vie, au moment où elle était prête à recevoir le baiser. Elle ne savait même pas s'il se matérialisait physiquement dans sa cellule ou uniquement dans son esprit. Le fait est qu'il ne la laisserait pas partir.

"Il préfère me garder vivante. C'est plus facile pour lui de ne pas être le seul à souffrir."

Mais il avait fait une erreur. Il aurait du la laisser partir, là où elle n'aurait plus fait de mal à personne. Mais il l'avait sauvé, et il le regretterai. Elle serra les poings.

"Ah ça oui tu le regretteras. Je te détruirai." pensa-t-elle, et, sans s'en rendre compte, elle finit sa pensée à haute voix : "Je te détruirai Severus Snape".

 _Voilà j'espère vraiment vraiment vraiment que vous avez aimé. Si c'est le cas laissez une review, ça me ferait trooop plaisir ! ;)_


	2. Chapitre I

**Chapitre 1**

"Ron ! Seamus ! Dean ! Debout, bande de paresseux !"

Hermione sautait dans toute la pièce, faisant de grands gestes avec les bras, incapable de contenir toute l'énergie présente dans son corps. D'un coup de baguette, elle ouvrit les rideaux et une vive lumière emplit le dortoir.

"Hermione ! cria Ron, les oreilles rouges, cela t'a peut-être échappé mais tu es dans la chambre des garçons, et je te rappelle que...

\- Et je te rappelle qu'en tant que préfète-en-chef, aucune salle de ma propre maison ne m'est interdite, si je l'estime nécéssaire." répliqua-t-elle les yeux brillants, en bombant la poitrine pour mettre son insigne en valeur.

Ron grogna quelque chose d'inaudible en se retounant côté mur. Dean gardait les yeux rivés sur ses pieds, le visage rougissant, la couette relevée à hauteur des épaules, et les ronflements de Seamus en disait long sur l'intérêt qu'il portait à la discussion.

"Bon, puisque je n'ai pas le choix... reprit Hermione d'un ton quelque peu excédé, _Accio Couvertures_ !"

Les trois couvertures s'envolèrent d'un seul coup pour venir se réfugier dans la main de la jeune fille qu'elle brandit, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

"Mais ça va pas ? s'époumonna Ron. _Accio vêtements_ !"

Une valise au pied du lit se renversa et une paire de chaussettes vola dans la tête de Seamus, qui se redressa d'un seul coup !

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

Dean était plus écarlate qu'une tomate en plein mois de juillet. Hermione roula des yeux.

"Vous êtes exaspérants les garçons ! Quel jour est-on aujourd'hui ?"

Elle vit Ron jeter un coup d'oeil à sa montre en panique, et appuyer deux fois sur le petit bouton de droite.

"Euh... Le 21... Mais je ne vois toujours pas où tu veux...

-C'est aujourd'hui les garçons ! La grande célébration !"

Dean tiqua.

"Aujourd'hui ? Mais... C'est impossible... Ils avaient dit qu'ils attendraient la fin des ASPIC pour...

-C'était écrit sur le tableau d'affichage dans la grande salle, répondit-elle. Ils ont avancé la date. Il n'y a que les élèves de cinquième et de septième année qui restent passer leurs examens. Les autres s'en vont parfois début juin, et personne ne doit manquer ça !"

Elle tenta de reprendre un air sérieux, mais ne put s'empêcher de masquer son excitation.

"Rendez-vous dans la salle commune à 10h, dit-elle. Neville est déjà sur place. A tout de suite !"

Sur ce, elle lâcha les couvertures, tourna les talons, et se jeta dans les escaliers.

La grande salle baignait dans la lumière. En levant la tête, elle aperçut un ciel bleu cyan, dépourvu de tout nuage, où le soleil régnait en maître. Les quatre tables étaient entièrement recouvertes de fleurs jaunes, blanches ou roses, et il régnait dans l'air une odeur de muguet et d'orange qui, au lieu d'agresser les narines comme certains parfums féminins, plongeait subtilement la pièce dans une ambiance printanière.

Autour d'elle, les élèves s'entassaient à leur table, tous habillés de leur robe de sorcier. Seuls les préfets se démarquaient avec des habits sur mesure, aux couleurs de leur propre maison. En effet, le professeur McGonnagal avait insisté auprès de Dumbledore sur l' _importance_ de l'effort vestimentaire que ce jour impliquait. Mais l'école manquant de moyens après la Grande Guerre, seuls les préfets et préfètes avaient eu l' _honneur_ de porter les couleurs de leur maison. Elle remarqua à la table des Poufsouffle Ernie McMillan, avec un pantalon noir qui lui coulait jusqu'aux chevilles, une chemise blanche, et une cravate jaune moutarde, le tout recouvert d'un blazer noir brillant. Elle fut forcée de reconnaitre que, bien qu'il ne lui aie jamais semblé particulièrement attirant, il était assez charismatique. A sa droite se trouvait une jeune fille blonde, rayonnante, en pleine discussion avec madame Pomfresh -l'infirmière de Poudlard. Hermione avait toujours trouvé Hannah Abbot jolie, mais sans plus. Aujourd'hui pourtant, elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle était belle. Sa robe décolletée mettait en valeur la courbe de sa poitrine, sans la faire apparaitre provoquante. Elle était du même jaune que la cravate d'Ernie, et une ceinture toute fine, noire, se resserait juste au-dessus de sa taille. Elle avait tressé ses cheveux, et les avait noués avec un ruban noir qui ondulait bien qu'il n'y ai pas de vent.

Hermione se demanda si elle aussi était jolie. Elle s'était sentie un peu gênée en essayant sa robe la veille, devant Lavande qui lui avait jeté un regard emprunt de jalousie et de déception. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à sa robe. Rouge, bordée de dentelle dorée, elle n'était pas décolletée comme celle d'Hannah, mais ne comportait qu'une seule manche, laissant son épaule gauche complètement nue. Elle n'était pas très à l'aise, surtout lorsque qu'elle sentait les regards des garçons se poser sur elle, mais elle ne pouvait nier que cela lui plaisait. C'était la première fois qu'on lui témoignait cette attention-là, et, bien qu'un peu mal à l'aise, elle en était tout de même assez flattée.

Son regard se promena sur la table des professeurs. Elle aussi était décorée, mais plus sobrement. Quelques roses blanches lévitaient à un mètre de la table, et tous les professeurs étaient habillés d'un même blanc poudré. Même le professeur Snape n'avait pas échappé à la règle, et il semblait autant à sa place qu'un pingouin à la plage. Elle sourit à cette vision, mais détourna vivement les yeux lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que Snape la regardait. Un peu paniquée, elle chercha un objet, une personne à laquelle raccrocher son regard, lorsque ses yeux se posèrent d'eux-même sur un jeune homme brun aux cheveux en bataille, qui la regardait, un sourire radieux aux lèvres.

"Harry !" s'écria-t-elle.


	3. Chapter II

**Chapitre 2**

A peine avait-elle crié son nom qu'il la vit se jeter sur lui. Surpris, il recula de quelques pas sous le choc, puis lui rendit son étreinte en riant.

"Doucement ! Je suis encore un peu fragile...

-Oh pardon... Mais pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas averti de ton retour ce matin ? Je te croyais encore à Sainte-Mangouste." En effet, la jeune fille n'avait cessé de s'inquiéter pour son ami depuis son transfert à l'hôpital quelques semaines plus tôt, lorsqu'il s'était évanoui à la suite d'une trop grande douleur à sa cicatrice. Le médicomage avait été très clair. Aucune visite autorisée pour M. Potter. Il devait faire face à ses démons seul. Sur le moment, Hermione avait souhaité l'étouffer avec sa moustache. Comment étaient-ils censés le laisser seul dans un tel état ? Et pourquoi sa cicatrice continuait-elle à le faire souffrir alors que Voldemort n'était plus ? Tous les jours, à l'heure du courrier, elle avait espéré apercevoir dans la masse de volatiles une petite boule de plumes blanches, mais Hedwige ne s'était pas montrée. Et lorsqu'elle avait interrogé le professeur McGonnagal, celle-ci lui avait répondu qu'il ne serait probablement pas de retour avant Pâques.

Harry reprit la parole.

"M. Rabosky m'a autorisé à sortir pour la journée, sous l'insistance de Dumbledore, et avec la promesse que je sois de retour dans mon lit avant 18 heure. C'est gérénalement à partir de cette heure que..."

Il détourna les yeux, rougissant. Mais Hermione n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Elle savait que, pour Harry plus que pour nimporte qui, les souvenirs de cette journée étaient particulièrement éprouvants.

"Harry, lui dit-elle en le prenant par les épaules, elle attendit qu'il lève à nouveau la tête et poursuivit en le regadant droit dans les yeux. Tu es l'âme de cette école, tu es le cœur de cette fête. Regardre autour de toi !

Il pomena son regard dans la salle, sur les tables illuminées, sur les élèves qui s'asseyaient en riant. Tout le monde avait l'air heureux.

"C'est grâce à toi, lui souffla-t-elle. Ils rient grâce à toi. C'est toi qui nous a appris à ne plus avoir peur. Je me souviens comme j'étais terrorisée i peine quelques mois, avant la bataille finale. C'est toi qui m'a donné confiance, tu nous as appris à surmonter nos peurs. Nous te devons la victoire, nous en avons tous conscience."

Une larme perla sur la joue du jeune homme, mais il la laissa couler, il s'en moquait. Il était à la fois heureux et profondément triste. Il savait qu'il allait devoir bientôt quitter son amie, mais il ne devait rien lui dire. C'était infernal de la voir aussi heureuse, aussi insouciante. Il savait que ce soir, ce beau visage serait déformé par une rage ponctuée de sanglots. Mais il ne pouvait rien dire, ni à elle ni à personne. Lorsqu'il avait enfin pu intégrer l'ordre du Phœnix l'année dernière, Dumbledore lui avait expliqué comment les choses se dérouleraient, qui devrait se sacrifier pour que la paix règne à nouveau dans le monde sorcier. Tout le monde dans cette salle pensait que ce temps était arrivé, qu'avec Voldemort s'était éteint toute la noirceur du monde. Mais Harry savait que les sacrifices n'étaient pas fini, il savait pourquoi sa cicatrice le brûlait sans cesse. Et bien qu'il en eut terriblement envie, il ne pouvait en parler à ses amis. Alors, son regard se posa machinalement sur la seule personne de la pièce qui savait, comme lui, ce qui arriverait ce soir. Il croisa un regard sombre, imperturbable. Il ferma les yeux, profitant de la chaleur que la main d'Hermione émanait sur son épaule, en essayant d'oublier que ce soir, il serait tué par Severus Snape.

"Chers Professeurs, chers élèves, bienvenue à la Célébration de la Journée d'Or." Minerva McGonnagal se tenait au mileu de la table des professeurs, son haut chapeau blanc pointant vers le ciel. Sa voix raisonnait dans toute la pièce grâce à un _Sonorus_ antérieur.

"Comme vous le savez, aujourd'hui est un grand jour, nous célébrons la fin des "Jours de ténèbre". Il y a trois mois à peine, Vous-Savez-Qui semait la terreur parmi nous. Ce jour-là, il a décidé d'attaquer l'école avec ses fidèles, et beaucoup ont perdu la vie."

Il y eut quelques messesbasses, et des têtes s'inclinèrent, certains par respect, d'autres par deuil. Le professeur Snape cligna des yeux, il revit des images par flash, Malefoy démembrant une élève de seconde année, son visage déformé par un sourire sadique, Bellatrix jetant un _Mobilicorpus_ sur une petite rousse, avant qu'Harry ne vienne à son secours, McNair entraînant une jeune fille à la chevelure de lionne contre un mur... Il ouvrit les yeux d'un coup sec. Il tremblait, mais personne ne semblait l'avoir remarqué. Il se retourna vers Minerva, qui remettait à présent de gigantesques bouquets aux élèves dont les noms s'affichaient au fur et à mesure sur un parchemin tenu par Rusard. Ce dernier les appelait un par un, en énonçant d'une voix monotone leurs exploits.

"Neville Londubat, pour avoir vaincu Nagini, le serpent de Voldemort, au nom de Poudlard et de toutes les écoles de Magie, de la Congrégation des Médicomages, de l'AIECM (Assemblée Internationale des Etres et Créatures Magiques) et du Ministère de la Magie, représentant officiel de toute la communauté magique, nous vous remercions.

Luna Lovegood, pour avoir résisté à l' _Imperium_ et retourné contre ses adversaires, au nom de Poudlard et de toutes les écoles de Magie, de la Congrégation des Médicomages, de l'AIECM (Assemblée Internationale des Etres et Créatures Magiques) et du Ministère de la Magie, représentant officiel de toute la communauté magique, nous vous remercions.

George Weasley, pour avoir continué à se battre, tandis que son frère s'écroulait à ses côtés, au nom de Poudlard et de toutes les écoles de Magie, de la Congrégation des Médicomages, de l'AIECM (Assemblée Internationale des Etres et Créatures Magiques) et du Ministère de la Magie, représentant officiel de toute la communauté magique, nous vous remercions.

Hermione Granger, pour avoir vaincu deux fidèles de Voldemort sans avoir recours aux Sortilèges Impardonnables, au nom de Poudlard et de toutes les écoles de Magie, au nom de...

Snape n'entendit pas la suite. Les images reprirent là où elles s'étaient arrêtées. Il était au milieu de la bataille, des éclairs lumineux fusaient partout autour de lui. Il n'avait toujours pas attaqué les Mangemorts, de peur que le maître des ténèbres ressente dans son esprit une trop grande trahison. Il se contentait donc de balancer des _Protego_ le plus discrètement possible à tous les élèves qu'il pressentait en danger. Le meurtre de Dumbledore l'avait certes crédibilisé aux yeux de son maître, cependant il préférait éviter tout risque. Il n'avait pas encore eu besoin d'attaquer ou de se défendre, puisque qu'aucun des deux camps ne le prenaient pour cible. Pourtant, lorsqu'il vit McNair entraîner cette jeune fillle contre un mur, un élan de haine l'envahit. Il savait de quoi il était capable, il l'avait vu à l'œuvre durant leurs missions, un tortionnaire-né. Il jeta alors son premier _Avada Kedavra_.

Il fut brutalement sorti de ses souvenirs par un éclat d'applaudissement bien plus sonore que les autres. Il leva la tête vers l'estrade et y aperçut un jeune homme aux cheveux en bataille et aux lunettes rondes faire un signe de la main.

"Bien sur, pensa-t-il, il n'y a que Potter pour susciter un tel enthousiasme". Il sentit ses ongles s'enfoncer dans sa paume. Le jeune homme était acclamé en héros, il en était un d'ailleurs. Mais ce soir ce ne serait plus le cas, car ce soir il ne serait plus. Snape était en colère, non pas contre Potter, mais contre Dumbledore, qui lui faisait encore une fois jouer le rôle macabre de l'histoire. Pendant que le jeune Gryffondor recevait toute la gloire, lui devrait encore passer pour un assassin et un traître. Il le savait, il y était habitué, il s'était résigné. Il y avait longtemps que l'avis des autres ne comptait plus pour lui, il s'était formé une carapace, que personne ne pouvait percer. C'était grâce à cette carapace qu'il avait réussi à tenir son poste d'agent double durant vingts ans. Ça, et son pouvoir d'occlumencie. Il avait fait tout cela pour Lily, pour s'acquitter de sa dette, et ce soir, sa tâche prendrait fin, et il pourrait enfin vivre en paix avec lui-même. Lorsque McGonnagal délivra enfin élèves et professeurs, non sans leur rappeler la proche venue des BUSE et des ASPIC, Snape attendit que la marée de jeunes sorciers se soit écoulée, et, sans un regard pour ses collègues, se dirigea lentement vers les escaliers menant au cachot.


	4. Chapter III

**Chapitre 3**

Hermione ne vit pas la journée passer. En effet, toute sa concentration avait été éclipsée par la célébration du matin. Si elle parvint à maintenir son attention lors du cours de métamorphose du professeur McGonnagal -la matière représentant l'un de ses plus gros coefficients aux ASPIC, avec les cours de potions et ceux d'Arithmancie- elle ne put la conserver lors du cours d'Histoire de la Magie. En effet, la voix monotone de ce vieux fantôme -que l'on osait encore appeler "Professeur"- avait amené la jeune fille à plonger dans ses pensées. Elle avait décroché à la moitié du cours, lorsque Harry avait demandé s'il pouvait aller à l'infirmerie. Elle avait tenté de l'accompagner mais Ron, trop heureux de pouvoir échapper ne serait-ce que 10 minutes à la monotonie de Binns, l'avait devancée. Elle avait froncé les sourcils en s'apercevant qu'il était déjà 17h30 et que l'heure à laquelle Harry avait habituellement ses vertiges se rapprochait dangereusement. Cette courte intervention acheva néanmoins sa détermination à suivre le cours. Elle laissa ses yeux vagabonder par la fenêtre, se remémorant le moment où sa directrice de maison lui avait remis le bouquet destinés aux élèves ayant joué un rôle important dans la victoire de la guerre contre Voldemort. Elle avait vu de la fierté sous les lunettes rondes de son professeur, et elle en avait été extrêmement touchée.

D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, elle avait toujours recherché la reconnaissance de ses professeurs, surtout chez ceux qui ne la montraient pas facilement. Et lorsqu'elle s'était retournée vers la foule, elle avait été comblée en s'apercevant que tous les regards avaient ostensiblement convergé vers elle. La plupart reflétaient l'admiration, d'autres l'envie, mais aucune rancœur n'était perceptible. A ce moment précis, elle s'était sentie importante, puissante même.

Alors elle avait fait l'erreur de chercher le regard du professeur Snape, le seul qui lui ai jamais refusé l'approbation qu'elle recherchait constamment. Le seul qui ne la félicitait jamais, malgré la perfection de ses potions, malgré son acharnement à apprendre par cœur chaque ligne avant le cours, malgré le fait d'être la seule à connaître les réponses à ses questions-pièges. Elle n'avait jamais vu la moindre admiration dans le regard de son professeur, seulement un profond désintérêt pour sa personne, comme si elle ne valait même pas la peine qu'il pose son regard sur elle. Elle avait bien essayé de répondre malgré tout, pour faire ses preuves, pour l'impressionner. Mais cela ne lui avait valu que des points en moins pour sa maison, un regard empli de dégoût, un horrible rictus qui la faisait se sentir comme une moins-que-rien, et son exécrable surnom de "Miss-je-sais-tout", qui ne l'avait pas lâché depuis sept ans.

Seulement ce matin elle avait espéré percevoir, à travers son regard si mythique, ne serait-ce qu'une lueur d'encouragement, une once d'admiration... Mais il ne la regardait même pas, et ses yeux n'exprimaient que lassitude et tension. Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais elle en avait été profondément blessée, encore plus que d'habitude. Elle s'en voulait d'accorder autant d'importance au jugement de Snape. Après tout, il avait toujours été particulièrement odieux avec Harry, ou avec n'importe quel Gryffondor. Il ne perdait jamais une occasion de leur enlever des points, tandis qu'il laissait les Serpentards faire toutes sortes de frasques impunément. Non, vraiment, il faisait du favoritisme ouvertement, elle n'avait rien à se reprocher quand à son comportement en classe. De toutes façons, quelles que fussent les pensées de son professeur à son égard, il ne se serait jamais autorisé à lui faire une remarque agréable ou encourageante.

"Il est sans doute trop craintif que je prenne confiance en moi, pensa-t-elle, il ne faut surtout pas que je m'imagine une seconde que je peux valoir quelque chose... Une Gryffondor, et une Née-moldue de surcroît ! Tout ce qu'il déteste" Oui... C'était sans doute pour cela qu'il lui avait refusé un quelconque encouragement durant toute ces année, par orgueil. Mais ce désir de reconnaissance était tellement ancré en elle qu'elle ne voyait qu'une seule façon de mettre fin à sa frustration, le forcer à reconnaître ce qu'elle était : l'élève la plus brillante de Poudlard.

Elle était toujours plongée dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle rejoignit la grande salle pour le dîner. Ron l'avait attendue à la fin du cours en lui expliquant que Mme Pomfresh avait envoyé Harry se reposer dans la salle commune en attendant que les Assistants-Médicommages viennent le récupérer.

«Elle ne voulait pas le laisser partir ! Ah ça non ! Mais McGo est arrivée et a insisté pour qu'il rejoigne le dortoir. Ensuite un hibou a déposé une lettre et Pomfresh l'a lu à McGo. C'était Sainte-Mangouste, pour s'excuser de leur retard. Ils ont eu une urgence. Apparemment un Cracmol a voulu se faire une infusion de Ravegourde, mais il a confondu avec les oignons ! Tu imagines ? Il faut vraiment être idiot ! Enfin bon McGo m'a entendu rigoler et m'a renvoyé en cours. Mais j'ai tout de même entendu que les AM ne seront pas là avant 21 heures.

-Donc on pourra voir Harry avant qu'il reparte à Sainte-Mangouste !» s'exclama Hermione, le visage rayonnant. Ron jeta un regard à sa montre. Il appuya deux fois sur le bouton de droite, puis une sur le bouton de gauche, et à nouveau à droite.

«Que c'est compliqué ton truc ! balança Hermione. Tu sais que chez les moldus, il y a des montres tout aussi efficaces et tu n'as pas à les triturer tout le temps...

-C'est Fred et George qui me l'ont offert à Noël ! s'offusqua son ami. Et elle ne sert pas qu'à regarder l'heure, figure-toi ! Tu vois, ici on peut voir quand tombera sa prochaine punition. Ce bouton-là, c'est un compte à rebours avant le prochain match de Quiddich, et celui-ci permet de connaître la date exacte de ton prochain contact physique. Si la montre fait des étincelles bleues, c'est un baiser, si elles sont rouges c'est une claque, et vertes c'est pour une simple bousculade, dans un couloir par exemple. Je ne les connais pas encore par cœur, mais il y a aussi mauve pour le câlin, marron pour...

-Oui oui c'est très intéressant ! coupa Hermione d'un ton qui exprimait tout sauf l'intérêt. Seulement à ce rythme-là on va louper le dîner. Il est déjà huit heures et quart alors dépêche toi si tu ne veux pas rater Harry !»

Le jeune sorcier maugréa quelque chose d'inaudible et suivit son acolyte dans la Grande Salle. Mais tandis que la jeune femme s'apprêtait à s'asseoir à sa place habituelle, elle trébucha contre un objet mou, qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Elle s'affala de tout son long, devant les regards ahuris des Gryffondor et les rires démesurés des Serpentards. Réprimant un juron, elle s'apprêtait à shooter dans la cause de sa chute lorsqu'elle aperçut deux yeux globuleux, de la taille de balles de tennis, se lever timidement vers elle.

"Miss, pardon, Miss. Dobby ne voulait pas faire de mal à Miss".

Hermione reconnut sans mal la voix qui s'élevait vers elle, bien que cette dernière soit particulièrement aiguë et ponctuée de sanglots.

"Oh Dobby, toi pardonne moi, je ne t'avais pas vu ! Mais que fais-tu là ? Mais... Tu pleures ? Ils t'ont renvoyé c'est ça ? Ça ne se passera pas comme ça, tu es libre maintenant. Je vais parler au professeur McGonnagal, elle connaît la SALE (Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes) , ne t'inquiète pas elle...

-Miss, oh non Miss. Le professeur McGonnagal est un bonne maîtresse, Miss. Jamais elle ne ferait de la peine à Dobby, même si Dobby le mérite. Dobby va laisser mourir un innocent." Et l'elfe renifla dans la robe d'Hermione, ses yeux globuleux luisant sous de chaudes larmes.

"De quoi parles-tu Dobby ? demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. Allons tu peux tout me dire, tu as été menacé c'est ça ?

-Dobby n'a pas le droit de parler, Miss, répondit l'elfe en secouant la tête, Harry Potter a fait promettre à Dobby dehors qu'il ne dirait rien, alors Dobby ne dira rien." Puis, avant qu'Hermione ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, la créature replongea dans une série de sanglots en s'enfuyant bruyamment vers les cuisines.

Hermione pris quelques secondes pour saisir toutes les informations. Dobby avait croisé Harry qui lui avait confié un secret, et un innocent allait mourir. Harry allait-il tuer quelqu'un ? Non, ce ne pouvait pas être ça. Mais alors ? Dobby avait peut-être exagéré, après tout, elle avait déjà été témoin de son caractère quelque peu paranoïaque en seconde année. Peut-être qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter, de toutes façons, elle n'aurait qu'à demander à Harry tout à l'heure de lui expliquer ce que... Mais... Hermione fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose clochait. Dobby avait dit avoir vu Harry "dehors", or ce dernier était censé se reposer dans son dortoir. Quelle raison avait-il pour se retrouver dehors à cette heure ? Ce ne pouvait pas être pour rendre visite à Hagrid, ce dernier venait de se servir une énorme part de dinde qui débordait de son assiette, et se léchait grossièrement les babines sous le regard dégoûté de sa voisine, le professeur Bibine. Mais alors quelle raison avait pu le pousser à se retrouver dehors à cette heure ? Et surtout pourquoi ne leur avait-il rien dit ? Etait-il menacé ? Ou peut-être que les Assistants-Médicommages étaient arrivés plus tôt... Mais il n'était que 20h30. Et s'il était vraiment en danger ? N'y tenant plus, Hermione se jeta hors de la salle.

A peine était-elle arrivée sur le seuil de l'école qu'elle vit des étincelles jaillir de la forêt interdite. Elle courut à en perdre haleine, n'osant appeler, de peur que son ami soit en plein duel.

"Ce n'est pas possible, pensa-t-elle, la guerre est finie... Qui pourrait vouloir du mal à Harry ? Malefoy ?" Non. Même lui avait changé. Il n'avait fait aucune remarque désobligeante depuis trois mois. Il faut dire que la révélation publique de ses parents comme le couple des partisans les plus fidèles de Voldemort n'avait pas aidé son image au collège. Et de toutes façons, Hermione l'avait entendu rire dans la Grande Salle lors de sa chute, alors ce n'était certainement pas lui.

Soudain, une voix retentit.

"Finissons-en."

Cette voix... Elle la reconnaîtrait entre mille. Cette voix douce et calme, qui pouvait sans s'élever d'un bit, faire trembler toute une classe. Le professeur Snape. Sans réfléchir, Hermione se retourna et courut vers la source du son. A quelques mètres d'elle se tenait une scène qu'elle n'oublierait jamais.

Le professeur Snape, droit et calme, sa baguette brandie sur un Harry serein, les mains vides, qui fermait les yeux. Les mots traversèrent sa bouche avant même qu'elle le leur ordonne.

" _Expelliarmus_ !"

La baguette du professeur vola dans les airs et atterrit à 50 centimètres de Harry. Celui-ci se retourna lentement vers Hermione, bouche bée.

"NE BOUGEZ PAS ! cria cette dernière à l'intention de son professeur, sa baguette brandie sur lui.

-Sinon quoi ? rétorqua ce dernier de son habituelle voix calme et grave, en haussant un sourcil.

-Harry, ramasse sa baguette."

Mais Harry n'en fit rien. Il regardait toujours Hermione, incrédule, puis ses grands yeux verts se mirent à briller, jusqu'à ce qu'une larme s'en échappe, puis une autre. Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit, la baguette de la sorcière se dématérialisa pour réapparaître dans la main de Snape. Un sortilège informulé.

" _Accio_ baguette" aboya ce dernier à l'intention de sa propre baguette. Le bout de bois vola jusqu'à la main gauche du professeur.

"Miss Granger, je suis navré que vous ayez à voir cela." ajouta-t-il d'une voix sombre. Lorsqu'elle reprit enfin ses esprits, la jeune fille se jeta sur Snape, mais celui-ci l'ayant vu venir l'esquiva aisément.

"Hermione !" Harry semblait miraculeusement avoir retrouvé ses esprits. "Arrête, je t'en supplie..." Il ne cessait de pleurer.

-Je ne t'abandonnerai pas Harry, jamais ! Je te le jure !

-Hermione non ! Je..."

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase. Hermione s'était à nouveau jetée sur Snape et celui-ci n'avait pas pu l'éviter, mais avait quand même eu le temps de lancer un sort en direction d'Harry.

"NOOOOOON !"

Elle se détourna de son professeur pour se jeter sur Harry. Il avait les yeux ouverts, vides, sans vie. Elle cria, jura, le secoua dans tous les sens, avant de s'effondrer sur le corps inerte de son ami.

"Non, murmura-t-elle, ce n'est pas vrai. J'ai rêvé. Tu es vivant. Non... NON !"

Une main se posa sur son épaule, elle savait à qui appartenait cette main. Et là elle n'avait qu'une envie, la détacher de son propriétaire. Elle se redressa d'un coup et lui fit face.

"NE ME TOUCHEZ PAS ! COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS ? Vous... Vous..." Ses mains tremblaient, tous ses membres la brûlaient, elle sentait son visage s'échauffer, elle sanglotait et tout son corps était secoué de spasmes.

"Vous... SALE TRAÎTRE !" Et sur ce dernier mot elle se jeta sur son professeur avec rage. Elle tenta de le frapper au visage mais ses deux poignets furent saisis.

"Miss Granger."

Elle se débattait autant qu'elle le pouvait, lui assénant de violents coups de genoux dans les côtes mais rien n'y faisait, il semblait aussi sensible à ses coups qu'une statue de marbre.

"Miss Granger, répéta-t-il, calmez vous." Sa voix était douce et posée. Mais Hermione ne l'entendait pas, elle n'entendait rien d'autre que son cœur qui battait à s'en rompre la poitrine, que son souffle court saccadé, elle haletait, se vidant de toute énergie. Elle continuait à se débattre, mais moins férocement.

"Hermione..." murmura-t-il. Les coups s'arrêtèrent. L'avait-elle bien entendu ? Elle se détendit un peu. Un Severus Snape qui l'appelle par son prénom avait autant de chance d'exister qu'un Severus Snape qui assassine son meilleur ami sous ses yeux. Elle faisait un cauchemar voilà tout. Oui un cauchemar... La tension sur ses poignets se fit moins forte, elle sentit une main glisser sous son menton et lui redresser la tête.

"C'était prévu, lui souffla-t-il. Vous êtes perdue, et cela est compréhensible. Je ne peux rien vous expliquer pour le moment, mais tout ce que vous avez vu est normal. Il ne s'agit en aucun cas d'un assassinat. Je comprends que voir Monsieur Potter mourir doit être un véritable choc, aussi je suggère que vous passiez par l'infirmerie avant de rejoindre votre dortoir."

Il lui tendit sa baguette. Hermione la prit, les yeux vides. Elle ne savait pas où elle était, elle ne savait pas avec qui elle était. Elle voulait juste retrouver son lit, doux, confortable, rassurant... Épuisée à la fois physiquement et mentalement par les évènements de la soirée, la jeune femme s'assoupit sans s'en apercevoir dans les bras de son professeur. Ce dernier la rattrapa aisément et lui glissa un bras sur le dos, la maintenant contre lui.

"Pardonnez-moi pour cela Miss Granger". De son autre main il leva sa baguette au-dessus d'elle, s'apprêta à parler, puis la rabaissa. Il soupira.

"Satanées promesses..."murmura-t-il. Il glissa sa main sous les genoux de la jeune fille, et sans un mot de plus, se conduisit vers le château, le corps frêle de son élève serré contre lui.


	5. Chapter IV

_Hey ! Petite info de Nilou : je remercie d'abord toutes les personnes qui me suivent, c'est super agréable de savoir qu'on est lu, mais n'hésitez pas à laisser des review, ça nous aide à nous améliorer et… Ça nous motive pas mal :3_

 _Je me prépare actuellement à un looong voyage à…. Madagascar !_

 _C'est un projet que j'avais depuis longtemps, et qui vient de se réaliser grâce à des personnes extraordinaires :D_

 _Je compte poursuivre ma fic là-bas, mais je ne sais pas encore combien de temps je pourrai y consacrer. J'essaierai de maintenir un rythme d'un chapitre par semaine. En attendant, bonne lecture ! ;)_

"Hell is empty, and all the devils are here", _Shakespeare_

Hermione se réveilla l'esprit brumeux. Elle se trouvait couchée dans des draps d'une infinie douceur. Elle soupira longuement avant de cligner des yeux. La lumière filtrait à travers une petite fenêtre où les volets étaient entrouverts. Elle savoura un instant la chaleur d'un rayon de soleil sur son visage, puis se redressa sur son lit. Elle n'était pas dans son dortoir, mais elle connaissait l'endroit. Elle pivota doucement sur sa droite sans se redresser. Autour d'elle, d'autres lits, tous vides. A gauche, un petit bureau bleu ciel, où se tenaient une pile de parchemins en désordre ainsi que de petites fioles de toutes les couleurs. La sorcière plissa les yeux afin de mieux les distinguer. Des médicaments. Elle fronça les sourcils et ramena les yeux vers ses draps. Mais que diable faisait-elle à l'infirmerie ?

Elle s'étira doucement, elle n'avait mal nulle part. Bon point. Machinalement, elle se réchauffa les doigts, tout en tentant de retrouver dans sa mémoire la raison qui l'avait conduite ici. Les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent peu à peu. Le réveil aux aurores, la robe, le dortoir des garçons, La Célébration, le déjeuner, le cours de McGonnagal, celui de Binns, Harry qui part en avance, Ron, la montre, Dobby, la forêt, le professeur Rogue, Harry...

Un cri aigu retentit dans tout l'étage. Madame Pomfresh fut la première à se précipiter au chevet d'Hermione, suivie de peu par Rusard, le concierge, puis par la directrice.

"Fermez la porte, Poppy, je vous prie.

-Bien professeur."

La directrice prit délicatement la main de son élève dans la sienne, puis appliqua soigneusement sa paume contre son front.

"Elle est brûlante, déclara-t-elle.

-Mort. Il est mort... Il l'a tué…" Hermione se convulsait sur son lit, le visage extrêmement pâle et brillant de sueur, gardant les yeux fixement clos comme si elle tentait de sortir d'un mauvais rêve.

-Elle délire !" s'exclama l'infirmière en se jetant sur sa patiente avec un flacon bleu marine à la main. La jeune fille étant trop affaiblie pour opposer la moindre résistance, le liquide coula doucement dans sa gorge et son visage se détendit.

"Potion de sommeil sans rêve, indiqua l'infirmière. Il lui faut du repos maintenant."

Elle échangea un regard éloquent avec le professeur McGonnagal.

"En effet, je pense que c'est le mieux à faire." Après un dernier coup d'œil à son élève, ponctué d'un léger pincement de lèvres, la directrice se dirigea vers la sortie.

"Venez Argus. Il nous faut condamner l'accès à l'infirmerie le temps que Miss Granger… recouvre ses esprits, acheva-t-elle. Veillez à ce qu'aucun élève ne traîne dans les parages, et si certains ont entendu le cri de Miss Granger, faites-leur savoir qu'un jeune imprudent a confondu la Pimentine avec l'asphodèle et s'est brûlé au troisième degré". Après quelques directives au concierge et une vive réprimande à Peeves qui arpentait encore les couloirs à la recherche d'une proie pour ses farces sinistres, Minerva se dirigea vers le premier couloir à sa droite, puis le second à gauche et le longea pendant une vingtaine de mètres avant de s'arrêter devant une petite gargouille. Elle la fixa par-dessus ses lunettes rondes avant de lui adresser la parole.

"Animagus"

En guise de réponse, la statue tourna sur elle-même, révélant un petit escalier circulaire. Elle le suivit et se rendit dans son bureau. Il avait à peine changé depuis quelques mois. A part la table de travail, qui était d'une propreté impeccable, divers objets farfelus s'empilaient sur les étagères. Sur la plus haute d'entre elles, on pouvait apercevoir l'épée de Godric Gryffondor, celle qui avait permis à Harry Potter de se débarrasser d'un Basilic en seconde année à Poudlard, lorsque Ginny Weasley avait été manipulée par Voldemort à travers un journal intime et qu'elle avait ouvert la chambre des secrets. A sa droite se tenait un vieux chapeau rapiécé, le Choixpeau Magique, qui entonnait distraitement un air des Bizarr' Sisters, cherchant l'inspiration à son chant d'introduction annuel. A droite de la table se dressait une grande cage surélevée, aux fins barreaux d'or, dans laquelle s'était autrefois tenu un phœnix splendide, mais qui avait déserté ce bureau à la mort de son maître. A sa place se tenait aujourd'hui un vieil hibou gris, dont les traits rappelaient étrangement Armando Dippet, un des anciens directeurs de Poudlard que l'on pouvait apercevoir dans un cadre accroché au-dessus du bureau. En effet, l'homme et l'oiseau partageaient des sourcils broussailleux, des yeux noirs et perçants, ainsi qu'un air fier et supérieur.

Minerva se dirigea vers son bureau. De là, elle saisit un parchemin, ainsi qu'une longue plume grise qu'elle trempa dans l'encre avant de se mettre à écrire. Derrière elle, les anciens directeurs et directrices de Poudlard l'observaient discrètement. Certains dormaient dans leur tableau, d'autres s'étaient invités les uns les autres à prendre le thé, jetant discrètement des coups d'œil à la directrice actuelle, qui continuait à gratter frénétiquement le papier. Au bout de dix minutes, elle roula son parchemin, le scella avec le sceau de Poudlard, et alla l'accrocher à la patte de son postier, un Grand Duc d'Aquitaine, dernier cadeau de Dumbledore avant son départ. Ce dernier inclina légèrement la tête, signe de respect, puis déploya majestueusement ses ailes avant de disparaître dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre.

"Bel oiseau, n'est-ce pas ?". La sorcière sursauta avant de se retourner lentement vers la source du son. Il était là, immobile, la fixant de ses yeux bleus ciels par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, un sourire bienveillant sur son visage.

"En effet, répondit Minerva le visage détendu, il m'a été bien utile depuis votre départ.

-Aucune mauvaise nouvelle j'espère ?

La directrice baissa les yeux. Même de l'intérieur de son tableau, il conservait son regard translucide, et elle n'avait de toutes façons jamais été capable de lui cacher quoi que ce soit.

-J'ai bien peur que… Notre affaire… aie été découverte par Miss Granger. J'ignore comment et pourquoi elle s'est retrouvée dans la forêt interdite à cette heure-là mais…" La directrice se redressa et planta son regard dans celui du vieil homme. "Elle l'a vu". L'homme du tableau fronça les sourcils. Une lueur d'étonnement passa dans ses yeux.

"En effet nous n'avions pas prévu de témoin… Miss Granger a-t-elle été blessée ?

-Non. Mais elle a de la fièvre. Severus l'a ramenée en nous rapportant qu'elle s'était évanouie suite à…

Le professeur baissa à nouveau les yeux, non dans le but d'éviter un contact visuel avec Dumbledore, mais afin de reprendre une certaine contenance qui lui était coutumière. Le directeur reprit la parole d'une voix calme et grave, celle qu'il utilisait lorsqu'il énonçait une vérité difficile à entendre mais néanmoins nécessaire.

-Nous savions ce qui arriverait Minerva. Il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen d'éradiquer Voldemort. Harry l'a compris et l'a accepté avant tout autre, il était d'une noblesse d'âme sans égal.

La directrice hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Lorsqu'elle croisa à nouveau son regard, aucun tremblement n'était palpable dans sa voix.

-Que faisons-nous pour Miss Granger ? s'enquit-elle. Elle est en grand danger, nous ne pouvons la laisser courir un tel risque ! Albus, nous ne pouvons pas perdre quelqu'un d'autre… pas encore… Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure. Un silence s'installa. Dumbledore semblait fixer un point au-dessus de la sorcière. Au bout de quelques secondes, il brisa le silence.

-En effet Minerva. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de perdre Miss Granger, ou n'importe qui d'autre. La guerre a emporté bien plus de vies qu'il n'était nécessaire, inutile de lui en offrir davantage." Une lueur sombre vint brièvement obscurcir le regard du vieillard, mais s'envola lorsqu'il reporta son attention sur Minerva, une toute autre expression sur le visage.

"Je dois vous avouer que quelque chose me turlupine… Vous dites bien que Severus a accompagné Miss Granger à l'infirmerie ?

-Tout à fait.

-Et qu'elle était inconsciente ?

-Oui… La sorcière fronça les sourcils. Elle ne voyait pas du tout où son interlocuteur voulait en venir, mais elle reconnaissait l'air de son ancien directeur, celui qu'il avait lorsqu'il avait une idée en tête qui lui semblait évidente pour tous alors qu'elle n'était en réalité claire que pour lui-même.

-Alors il lui aurait été aisé de lui faire oublier ce qu'elle a vu…

Le sorcier appuya son regard en direction de Minerva, puis de sa baguette, et hocha la tête d'un air entendu. La sorcière sembla bouleversée, elle répondit assez vite.

-C'est justement là la source de notre problème Albus… Miss Granger semble résister à l' _Oubliette_. En réalité, elle paraît hermétique à tout sort ou potion qui aurait pour but d'écourter sa mémoire ou de modifier quelques uns de ses souvenirs. Les sorts rebondissent sur son corps, et les quelques potions que Poppy a tenté de lui administrer s'évaporent avant d'avoir atteint ses lèvres. J'ai fait appel à Filius, qui est d'entre nous les plus expert avec les sortilèges. Il dit qu'il n'a jamais rien vu de tel, qu'il doit y avoir une forme de bouclier autour d'elle qui nous empêche de l'atteindre magiquement, mais soutient que ce n'est pas de la Magie Noire. Elle a plutôt l'air de protéger Miss Granger que de la mettre en danger. C'est comme si elle était sans cesse sous _Protego_.

Je viens d'envoyer une missive à Sainte-Mangouste dans laquelle je décris l'état de Miss Granger ainsi que le rejet de toute magie par son corps. Les Médicomages sont très occupés en ce moment". Elle désigna une demi-douzaine de journaux, que l'on reconnaissait aisément comme des numéros de _La Gazette du Sorcier_. Sur les premières pages, on pouvait apercevoir quelques gros titres tels que _52 sorciers emmenés en urgence à Sainte-Mangouste_ ou _La magie noire est-elle réellement morte avec son Lord ?_ Sous les titres se tenaient de grandes photos mobiles sur lesquelles on voyait tantôt une sorcière essayant de maintenir un œil dans son orbite, tantôt deux moldus dont les oreilles semblaient à tout pris vouloir se fixer sur leurs coudes, et parfois même des anciennes photos de Mangemorts avant la Grande Guerre, riant aux éclats.

La directrice poursuivit. _"_ Certaines victimes voient leurs symptômes réapparaître après plusieurs mois, et des créatures magiques se remettent à attaquer sorciers et moldus". Elle prit le premier journal et lut d'une voix qui trahissait une profonde colère. "Encore une attaque de Scroutts à Pétard à Londres. Gawain Robards, remplaçant de Rufus Scrimgeour à la tête du Bureau des Aurors, était fort heureusement sur place pour définir quelle vigilance adopter pour le Chemin de Traverse. Il aurait été alerté par les cris d'une petite fille moldue qui criait s'être faite attaquée par des homards géants ! On compte à cette heure 22 blessés, dont 12 sorciers. Le Chemin de Traverse et la rue adjacente moldue ont été placées sous vigilance orange. Si les Détraqueurs sont revenus à leur poste à Azkaban, cela n'empêche apparemment pas d'autres créatures de se rebeller.» La sorcière leva les yeux vers l'homme du tableau, qui l'écoutait attentivement, les yeux sombres. «Albus, elle est en danger. Nous devons la mettre à l'abri, jusqu'à ce que L'Ordre finisse ce qui doit être fait. Je suis en contact avec le Docteur Rabosky. S'il y a déjà eu des cas comme celui de Miss Granger, il m'informera rapidement du traitement nécessaire mais..." La sorcière s'arrêta net. Dumbledore avait levé la main, et s'apprêtait maintenant à prendre la parole.

"Vous avez raison, Minerva. Nous devons à tout prix protéger Miss Granger. Cependant je pense avoir une idée de la magie qui l'empêche de recevoir toute aide extérieure.

-Ah oui ? La voix de la vieille femme trahissait son inquiétude, elle était très soucieuse de son élève.

-Même si ce que je suspecte est juste, il n'y a aucun moyen de le vérifier." Il semblait plus parler pour lui-même que pour son interlocutrice. Cependant il reporta rapidement son attention sur elle et, avec un regard bienveillant assorti d'un sourire désolé, il reprit. "Il vaut mieux que je garde pour moi mes hypothèses farfelues. Qui sait comment les choses se seraient passées si je n'avais pas partagé mes pensées avec l'Ordre. Les choses auraient pu se dérouler différemment…" Il soupira en baissant les yeux. La sorcière ne dit rien, elle savait qu'il se blâmait continuellement, même décédé, et ne voulait en aucun cas rajouter un poids coupable sur sa conscience déjà trop lourde.

"Quoi qu'il en soit. Miss Granger doit être protégée. De ceux que nous continuons à pourchasser, mais également d'elle-même. Et pour cela je ne vois qu'une seule solution". Il croisa les yeux de la directrice et lui adressa un regard entendu. Elle fronça les sourcils.

"Albus… Non… Vous n'y pensez pas !"

Il soupira.

"Ce n'est qu'une enfant ! Et cet endroit est horrible… Ce serait pire que… pire que la mort…

-Vous oubliez qu'elle est protégée, Minerva. Cette force autour d'elle l'empêchera de sombrer. Et nous irons la chercher dès que notre mission sera achevée.

-Une force inconnue ! Qui sait ce qui adviendra d'elle là-bas ? Oh Albus ne peut-on pas simplement la mettre au courant ? Elle est brillante, elle saura accepter.

-Elle est brillante en effet. Le problème Minerva, c'est que lorsqu'on en vient à l'amour, être bon élève ne compte pas. L'intelligence ne compte pas. La raison ne compte pas. Quand bien même Miss Granger accepterait la nécessité de la mort de son ami, ce dont je doute fort, elle chercherait à le venger. Elle voudra suivre l'Ordre dans ses missions, et si on le lui interdit, elle voudra y arriver toute seule et se mettra en quête des sorciers les plus dangereux. Non laissez-moi finir, je vous prie. Vous la voyez encore comme votre élève, raisonnable et obéissante. Mais depuis elle a connu la mort, la souffrance, la douleur. La peine entraîne la témérité. Et cette dernière nous a déjà coûté la mort du jeune Fred Weasley… Elle est brillante, en effet, et elle le sait. Elle se pensera capable de venger Harry, et, poussée dans sa haine par ce que nous lui auront révélé, elle se jettera dans la gueule du loup."

La directrice resta silencieuse un moment. Elle ne pouvait croire qu'il n'y eût d'autre alternative. Même si tout ce que Dumbledore avait dit était vrai, elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Dans une ultime tentative, elle proposa un idée plus serpentarde que gryffondorienne. «Ne pourrait-on la séquestrer ? 12 square Grimmaud par exemple, ils ne pourraient pas la trouver là bas. Elle serait inaccessible, et sans cesse protégée par les membres de l'Ordre.

-Impossible, murmura le sorcier. Je crains que depuis la mort de Harry, ce dernier n'ayant laissé aucun testament, le square Grimaud revienne à la plus proche parente de Sirius, à savoir sa cousine Bellatrix.

-Mais on pourrait la cacher autre part. A Poudlard par exemple, elle est plus en sécurité que n'importe où ! Et je veillerai personnellement sur elle, avec l'aide de Poppy, et même Rusard pourrait monter la garde…

-Vous savez comme moi que Poudlard n'est plus l'endroit sauf qu'il était. Vous vous absenterez de plus en plus souvent en faveur de vos missions pour l'Ordre, Poppy ne pourrait empêcher les Mangemorts d'attaquer l'école quand à Argus… Quand bien même il se trouverait devant l'infirmerie au moment de l'attaque, nous savons tous deux qu'il ne pourrait strictement rien y faire.

Le seul endroit où elle sera vraiment sauve, c'est à…

-Bien, le coupa-t-elle, n'en supportant pas davantage. J'envoie de ce pas une lettre au Ministère, leur communiquant l'heure et le lieu du crime, ainsi que le nom de l'assassin."

Albus acquiesça d'un signe de tête. La directrice se rassit à son bureau, saisit sa longue plume grise et, la main légèrement tremblante, rédigea sa dernière lettre de la soirée.


	6. Chapter V

**darkcorbeau** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Oui le début se construit en puzzle en effet, c'est d'ailleurs ce que notre héroïne va essayer de résoudre durant ce chapitre, mais il lui manque encore des pièces... En fait, la Bataille Finale a été reportée au début de la 7ème année. La chasse aux Horcruxes a bien eu lieu, mais elle a été plus rapide et un peu différente, mais je reviendrai là-dessus ;)  
Sinon j'ai également changé la participation de Snape durant la Bataille. Ici, il n'y a pas eu de combat avec Nagini et Snape se trouvait au milieu de la bataille avec les autres. Voilà j'espère que j'ai répondu à tes questions, et que tu aimeras toujours la suite,sur ce bonne lecture ! :)

Un trait. Un geste. Un jour.

Elle abaissa la craie à moitié entamée et la reposa dans la fissure où elle l'avait trouvée. Si l'on en croyait les traits sur les murs, cela faisait 64 jours qu'Hermione était retenue à Azkaban. Elle se passa précautionneusement la main dans les cheveux et grimaça en sentant la bosse encore douloureuse à l'arrière de son crâne. Cette dernière datait de huit jours, lorsque Snape l'avait sauvée in extremis du baiser du Détraqueur. Elle grinça des dents à cette évocation, puis son regard se porta machinalement sur le mur qui lui faisait face. De fines flèches blanches, visiblement tracées à la craie, reliaient divers noms entre eux, et l'on pouvait lire au-dessus d'elles quelques abréviations telles que MdM (Membre du Magenmagot), OdP (Ordre du Phoenix), M (Mangemort), IND (pour Intentions-Non-Définies) et de petites croix, parfois entre parenthèses, présumant la mort de l'individu en question. Mais même avec ce tableau sous les yeux, elle ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre quel agencement l'avait amenée jusqu'ici. Et surtout qui en était coupable, et qui tentait de la protéger -à compter qu'il y ait encore des sorciers souhaitant la sauver.

Cela faisait plus de deux mois qu'elle était là, seule, et pourtant il lui arrivait encore d'oublier. Elle se réveillait parfois en tendant la main pour attraper son livre de chevet, puis fronçait les sourcils devant la fraîcheur de son lit… Puis soudainement, elle se souvenait. Elle n'avait plus de livre, plus de lit. Elle n'irait pas en cours aujourd'hui, ni demain. Elle ne verrait pas Ron s'empiffrer au petit-déjeuner sous l'œil moqueur de son ami. Elle ne réprimanderait pas les garçons pour n'avoir toujours pas fini leurs révisions à deux semaines des examens. Elle ne rougirait pas des regards discrets de Dean en botanique. Elle n'irait pas réviser une heure à la Bibliothèque pour parfaire un savoir parfait. Elle ne serait pas témoin des regards gênés entre Harry et Ginny. Elle ne taquinerait pas le jeune homme à ce sujet. Elle ne se détendrait pas dans l'eau chaude de la salle de bain privilégiée des préfets, elle ne sentirait pas cette agréable odeur de vanille se répandre sur son corps… Non. Une fois qu'elle ouvrait les yeux, la réalité la frappait de plein fouet.

Elle se levait et se mettait à faire quatre fois le tour de sa cellule, dans un sens, puis dans l'autre. Elle avait vite pris cette habitude, la marche empêchant ses jambes de flageoler et lui permettant de faire plus aisément circuler le sang dans son corps. Cela faisait partie de sa routine quotidienne. Ensuite, elle s'asseyait et marquait un trait de plus sur son mur, signe qu'elle n'avait pas encore perdu la raison. Elle reposait la craie et fermait les yeux en croisant les jambes. Inspirant à plein poumon l'air frais de sa cellule, elle s'efforçait d'oublier le monde autour d'elle. Cette technique moldue consistait à se concentrer sur sa respiration afin de faire le vide dans son esprit. Sa mère l'avait inscrite au yoga depuis ses 11 ans, espérant que cet exercice aiderait la jeune adolescente à canaliser son stress, du à sa rentrée à l'école de Magie. Mais Hermione, à cet âge, ne comprenait pas l'intérêt d'un cours ayant pour but de vider son esprit, alors qu'elle s'efforçait de le remplir, dévorant de lourds ouvrages théoriques à longueur de journée. Pour plaire à sa mère, elle avait accepté de poursuivre ses séances hebdomadaires durant les vacances scolaires, mais considérant toujours que c'était une perte de temps, elle en profitait pour se répéter silencieusement les sortilèges appris au cours de l'année.

Cependant, aujourd'hui, elle bénissait sa mère d'avoir autant insisté. Elle avait recommencé le yoga douze jours après son arrivée, lorsqu'elle avait accepté l'idée que les seules personnes susceptibles de la sauver étaient précisément celles qui l'avaient envoyée en prison. En proie à une folie naissante, elle s'était laissée tomber sur le sol, les yeux trempés, les lèvres tremblantes.

"Je vais devenir folle…. Je dois partir… Je deviens folle…"

C'est alors qu'IL avait fait sa première apparition. Allongée par terre, elle avait sentit le sol se réchauffer sous son corps, sa gorge sèche avait cessé de la brûler, et toute fatigue semblait s'être évaporée de sa tête. A la place, elle percevait deux yeux noirs, fixes. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment devant elle, d'ailleurs ils n'étaient pas délimités autour d'un visage, pourtant elle savait pertinemment à qui ils appartenaient. Elle pouvait presque visualiser le sorcier devant elle. Elle pouvait sentir son odeur, et la chaleur émanant de son corps, comme si ses bras se refermaient autour d'elle. Rien de précis, qu'un amas de sensations auxquelles son esprit rajoutaient les images correspondantes. Le tout engendré par ces deux points noirs.

"Professeur..." avait-elle soufflé. Il lui semblait que son estomac abritait une boule de plomb. C'était la première fois qu'elle revoyait un visage humain, qu'elle sentait la chaleur d'un corps contre le sien. A cet instant elle n'était plus dans sa cellule, elle ne touchait plus le sol. Rien d'autre n'existait que ce regard intense et toutes les émotions qu'il avait suscitées.

Puis une image était remontée à la surface. Ces mêmes yeux, mais qui ne la regardaient pas. Ces yeux, rattachés à leur corps d'origine. Ce corps qui brandissait une baguette. Une baguette en direction de…

"NON ! avait-elle crié. Allez-vous en ! Partez !"

Puis les yeux s'étaient éteints. Les sensations également. Elle s'était à nouveau retrouvée dans sa cellule, froide et humide, seule. Tentant de remettre ses idées en place, elle s'était négligemment laissée tomber sur son lit de pierre, et avait roulé sur la droite avant de sentir un objet dans sa poche. Avec prudence, sa main avait tâté le tissu avant d'en extraire une fine tige de bois de bouleau. Sa baguette. Snape lui avait rendu sa baguette.

A partir de ce jour, elle avait décidé de survivre, laissant intentionnellement sa soif de vengeance la guider. Elle avait fait le tour de sa cellule en réfléchissant aux évènements qui l'avaient conduite à Azkaban, puis avait eu l'idée d'élaborer un tableau. Devant le manque évident d'informations, elle s'était impatientée et avait pesté pendant plus d'une heure. Elle avait alors eu l'idée de se calmer à l'aide du yoga. Il lui avait fallu plus d'une semaine avant que les séances soient efficaces, mais elle parvenait dorénavant à vider son esprit et à retrouver cette sensation de bien-être qui l'avait envahie lorsque les yeux noirs lui étaient apparus.

Au fil des jours, elle s'était installée dans une routine qui lui permettait de ne pas perdre pied. Elle se réveillait, se levait, faisait quatre fois le tour de sa cellule dans un sens, puis dans l'autre, marquait un trait, effectuait sa séance de yoga, étayait son tableau pendant parfois plusieurs heures, mangeait la moitié de l'assiette qui apparaissait en fin de journée, avant de retourner se coucher, sa baguette serrée contre elle.

Sa routine sembla lui réussir jusqu'au 27ème jour. Après sa marche quotidienne, elle marqua le mur, puis garda la craie en main tout en fixant son tableau d'un air incertain.

"Lucius Malefoy. Premier cercle de Mangemorts. Envoyé à Azkaban. Échappé le 14 mai." La jeune fille pinça les lèvres. Il était toujours plus facile pour elle de réfléchir à voix haute. Et si elle n'en avait pas eu l'occasion à la Bibliothèque ou dans la Salle Commune, au moins ici personne ne venait l'embêter. Et puis ça lui faisait entendre une voix humaine, ça la préservait de la folie, même si ce n'était que la sienne… Elle se mordit la lèvre, il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense à ça. Sa solitude, sa captivité… Si elle laissait ses pensées suivre ce chemin, elle allait à coup sur devenir folle. Elle reporta toute son attention sur le concerné.

"Bien. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, tu as un petit faible pour l'Imperium." souffla-t-elle avec dédain, comme si elle s'adressait à lui à travers le mur.

En effet, Malefoy Senior avait développé lors de la Grande Bataille une stratégie digne du mage noir lui-même. Au lieu de se mêler dans la foule comme ses comparses, ce dernier s'était dissimulé grâce à un charme de désillusion. Privé de baguette par son maître, il tentait de retourner les combattants les uns contre les autres à travers des _Impero_ informulés. Mais lorsque Neville avait tenté de stupéfixier Luna, Ginny, se battant à ses côtés, avait eu la présence d'esprit de lancer un _Finite Incantatem_ , qui avait laissé le Mangemort exposé devant tous. Il avait alors immédiatement transplané, et les élèves étaient retournés à la bataille, trop occupés pour le poursuivre.

Hermione poursuivit sa réflexion.

"Si le meurtre de Harry a été prémédité par les Mangemorts rescapés, alors vous aviez tout intérêt à ce que je me trouve au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment… Aurais-tu encore de l'influence sur ton ancien elfe ?"

Elle fronça les sourcils, et commença à réciter d'une voix monocorde.

"Les elfes de maison servent la même famille depuis leur naissance. Ils sont considérés comme la propriété du patriarche, ou à défaut du fils aîné. Un lien unit l'elfe à son maître. Ce lien l'empêche de désobéir, au détriment de punition corporelles que ce dernier s'inflige volontairement.  
L'affranchissement elfique passe par le don d'un vêtement de la part de son maître. Cependant, les elfes ayant servi de nombreuses années la même famille peuvent voir leur lien affaibli sans pour autant disparaître complètement. Une certaine forme d'autorité peut persister, si l'elfe considère encore son ancien maître comme sa famille, ou si le maître en question maîtrise les bases de l' _Impero_."

Elle s'arrêta un instant, le temps d'assimiler ses dires. Heureusement qu'elle avait passer des heures à la Bibliothèque en troisième année, afin de créer la Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes. Elle était à ce jour incollable sur le sujet.

"Donc, reprit-elle, si tu as réussi à exercer une certaine forme de pouvoir sur Dobby, il a très bien m'induire en erreur sur tes ordres..."

Elle griffonna quelques mots avant de basculer sur la gauche de son tableau. Elle aimait les puzzles, cela ne lui faisait pas peur. Elle savait décortiquer chaque élément et le remettre à sa place.

"Dobby a alors pu répéter au professeur McGonnagal que je me dirigeais vers la Forêt Interdite à cette heure-là, oui… " La jeune femme sentit son cœur se serrait dans sa poitrine. Ça y est ! Elle était sur le point de trouver, de tout comprendre. Elle le sentait, elle était tout près du résultat. Dans quelques instants elle allait enfin avoir la réponse à ses questions. Ses jambes étaient douloureuses à force de rester immobiles, mais elle n'en avait cure. Une seule chose importait, comprendre. L'excitation la fit parler de plus en plus rapidement.

"Et alors elle ne pensait qu'il n'y avait que moi dehors et… Lorsqu'elle a appris pour Harry elle a cru à la version du professeur Snape parce que Dobby lui a dit que c'était moi !" A présent elle sautait presque sur place.

Puis une image lui revint en mémoire. Une flacon. Vert. Sur la table. On le lui tend mais elle n'en veut pas. Alors on lui pince l'arrête du nez, et le liquide coule malgré elle dans sa bouche. Aucune sensation olfactive, c'est comme boire de l'eau.

"Miss Granger." Elle lève les yeux et découvre le visage crispé de sa directrice de maison, mais cette dernière refuse de croiser son regard. Elle poursuit.  
"Avez-vous tué Monsieur Potter la nuit dernière ?" Hermione sent ses lèvres bouger sans leur en avoir donné l'ordre. Elle le son sortir de sa bouche. "Non." Elle veut crier, hurler que c'est le professeur Snape. Qu'il l'a tué de sang-froid, et qu'elle a tout fait pour l'empêcher, qu'il ne faut surtout pas qu'il s'échappe, pas avant qu'elle… Pas avant qu'elle se _venge_. Mais ses lèvres restent obstinément closes. Une voix s'élève à ses côtés.

"Elle résiste au Véritasérum. Il va falloir organiser un procès avec témoins." _Cette_ voix. _Sa_ voix. Nouveau combat intérieur entre l'esprit et le corps de la sorcière. Elle veut tourner la tête, mais cette dernière reste immobile, comme si une force la maintenait tel quel.

Soudainement, Hermione ouvrit les yeux, puis regarda son tableau. Ça ne collait pas. Le professeur McGonnagal n'avait pas évoqué le Véritasérum au procès, parce qu'elle saivait pertinament que son élève ne pouvait y résister.  
"McGonnagal ne s'est pas faite avoir par Dobby. Dobby ne s'est pas fait avoir par Lucius." Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure.

"C'est moi qui me suit fait avoir… Par tout le monde…"

Elle tremblait, sa barrière mentale menaçait de s'effondrer d'un instant à l'autre.  
"C'EST MOI !" cria-t-elle. Dans un accès de colère, elle balança hargneusement la craie contre son lit, avant de s'effondrer en larmes. Elle sentait le sol froid sous ses cuisses mais elle s'en moquait. Elle voulait juste se recroqueviller sur elle-même jusqu'à disparaître, jusqu'à s'enfoncer dans les méandres de sa cellule, sous terre, là où aucune vérité ne pourrait la rattraper.  
Secouée de sanglots, c'est à peine si elle entendit la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrir. Cependant, la subite baisse de température ne passa pas inaperçue. Elle releva des yeux gonflés et distingua à travers ses larmes une forme noire qui flottait à quelques mètres d'elle. Avant qu'elle ne put réagir, un flot d'images la bouleversa.

Mondigus Fletcher et Sturgis Podmore la tenaient tous deux par un bras, l'entraînant loin de Poudlard. Persuadée qu'ils étaient sous Imperium, elle se débattait, criait, hurlait à s'en brûler la gorge. Mais personne ne venait.

"Vous êtes accusée du meurtre de Monsieur Potter, ce Mercredi 21 mars à 20h42. Selon nos témoins, vous avez fait appel à un Sortilège Impardonnable. Plaidez-vous coupable ou non-coupable ?" Percy Weasley la fixait d'un air hautain, attendant sa réponse. Elle se tenait devant le Magenmagot. Elle se tournait vers l'Assemblée, sentant qu'elle commençait à manquer d'air, mais ni Madame Pomfresh, ni le professeur McGonnagal, ni même Dobby ne lui adressaient un regard.

Un claquement sourd, le marteau du juge qui s'abat.

Des arbres. Deux silhouettes. Des yeux verts brillants.

"Hermione ! Arrête, je t'en supplie...

-Je ne t'abandonnerai pas Harry, jamais ! Je te le jure !

-Hermione non ! Je…"

-SPERO PATRONUM !

Une voix retentit. La voix d'un homme. _Sa_ voix. _Son_ odeur. _Son_ corps.

 _Ses_ yeux.

Elle se réveilla dans son lit de pierre, les bras en croix, sa baguette posée sur son ventre. Dans les jours qui suivirent, elle ne la quitta plus une seule fois, se maudissant de rajouter encore une dette à celui qu'elle souhaitait ardemment voir mourir. Elle déjoua donc les quatre autres tentatives inhospitalières de ses gardiens, jusqu'au 56ème jour, où, prête à abandonner, elle avait à nouveau été sauvée par son professeur.

Huit jours plus tard, elle tentait toujours de chasser de son esprit ses deux yeux énigmatiques, mais plus elle les repoussait, plus ils semblaient s'encrer dans son esprit. Dans une ultime tentative de rejet, elle frappa le mur de sa tête. Malgré le choc, elle s'apprêtait à recommencer avec plus d'aplomb, lorsqu'elle entendit une voix, _sa_ voix.

"Tout ira bien, ce sera bientôt fini."

Elle ferma violemment les yeux et se plaqua les mains sur les oreilles, essayant vainement de le faire taire.

"Arrête. Je suis dans ta tête.

-NON ! Partez ! Laissez-moi !" Elle cria en convulsant sur son lit de pierre, elle se sentait comme possédée par une force démoniaque et cherchait inlassablement à s'en débarrasser.

"Je ne les laisserai plus te faire de mal."

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Que voulait-il dire ? Comptait-il affronter les Détraqueurs, forcer Azkaban ? Impossible... Venir la sauver ?

Elle arrêta instantanément tout mouvement de défense. Elle sentit ses yeux se plisser et sa peau se détendre sur son front. Elle réfléchit. Snape va venir ici. Ses lèvres se tordirent en un rictus victorieux. Sa vengeance arrivait.

"Je vous attends, Professeur" murmura-t-elle, sa baguette pressée contre son cœur.

Mouahaha prends garde Snape, Dark Hermione se réveille...


End file.
